dorafandomcom-20200223-history
Swiper, no swiping!
Swiper, no swiping is gone through every time Swiper tries to swipe something from Dora and Boots. Lyrics Uh-oh! that sounds like Swiper the Fox! Swiper! (Instrumental) Hahahaha! (Instrumental) We need your help to stop Swiper, We have to say Swiper no Swiping! Say it with us! Swiper, no swiping! (3×) Oh, man! Trivia * This is not technically a song, it is just something Dora, Boots and sometimes other characters say whenever they stop Swiper from swiping something from them. * Dora and Boots do not always stop Swiper by saying "Swiper, no swiping!" three times, he sometimes wins and swipes something from them. * In Dora's Christmas Carol Adventure, saying "Swiper, no swiping!" does not work when Swiper is stopping his future self because according to Older Dora, after he got on the naughty list, he does not listen, thus making him swipe all he wants no matter what whether everyone likes it or not, it would not have worked for him anyway when he gets too old. * In some episodes, sometimes Dora and Boots usually stop Swiper only once but they sometimes stop him twice, 3 times or even 5 times. * There are some episodes Swiper wins and swipes from Dora and Boots whenever they don't have the chance right away or on time. * In Lost and Found, Dora and Boots stop Swiper twice but Baby Blue Bird stops him alone once the second time. * In Sticky Tape, Dora and Boots stop Swiper once the first time but then in the next 5 minutes he comes back right away and swipes the sticky tape from them the second time * In Beaches, Swiper makes his whisking sound and comes out right away right after Dora and Boots sing the Travel Song as soon as they finish it. * In Grandma's House and Pinto, the Pony Express, Dora and Boots stop Swiper 3 times. * In Dora's Got a Puppy, Dora and Boots stop Swiper 5 times but they don't say Swiper No Swiping! 3 times at all, during the episode, they stop him in other ways so they never had the need to say Swiper, no swiping! but the last and final time, he finally swipes the present from them but gives it back until they tell him it's for Dora's puppy and he loves puppies. * In Dora's World Adventure!, Isa says everyone has to stop Swiper from swiping the bracelets but they're too late anyway. * Not only just Dora and Boots are the only ones stopping Swiper, there are some episodes their friends stop him with them. * In Swiper the Explorer, Dora and Boots stop Swiper and he was almost going to runaway until he turns to his good side right away checking out Baby Fox and decides to go traveling with Dora and Boots. * There are some episodes Dora and Boots stop Swiper and him swiping from them at the same time. * In Big River, Dora and Boots got their chance to stop Swiper the first time from swiping their boat but he was standing right in front of it so he could've easily just swiped it even though he didn't and it's a good thing he didn't. * In Three Little Piggies, Dora and Boots stop Swiper twice but sometimes they lose and he says "you're too late", but when they're singing We Did It!, they say he's too late to swipe the pigs' blue ribbons. * Three Little Piggies, Big River, Berry Hunt, Wizzle Wishes, and Grandma's House are the 5 episodes Dora and Boots actually stop Swiper and he's never swiped from them at all not even once since they've been doing a great job keeping a look out for him so much and having the viewer help them too but he finally swipes from them again in Surprise! where they never had the chance not even on Boots' birthday. * In We All Scream for Ice Cream, it's the first episode Dora and Boots never had the chance at all to stop Swiper, he swipes their chocolate boat on them and he only comes out once. * Every time Dora and Boots stop Swiper by saying Swiper No Swiping! 3 times, he's always saying "Oh Man" when he's too late and loses. * In Dora's Pirate Adventure, Dora and Boots and their friends sing Swiper No Swiping! 3 times instead of just saying it normally, however, they say it normally the last time and they also sing it in Baby Bongo's Big Music Show too. * Swiper is always saying "Oh Man" once but in Lost Squeaky, he says it 5 times and he sometimes sings it too just like in Dora's Pirate Adventure, La Maestra de Música, and Baby Bongo's Big Music Show instead of just saying normally. * Dora and Boots always know when Swiper is coming out because Swiper is always making his whisking sound every time he comes out. * In Berry Hunt, Swiper doesn't make his whisking sound at all, Dora and Boots just mention him coming out themselves. * In Egg Hunt, Swiper doesn't make his whisking sound the first time, Dora just says to watch out for him and tells to viewer if they see him anywhere but the second time he makes whisking sound. * In Dora's World Adventure!, besides Swiper, he's not the only one that swipes, there are other animals around the world named Fifi the skunk, Sammy the hyena, Fomkah the bear, and Ying Ying the weasel, they swipe too, they make the same whisking sound and wear the same mask and gloves Swiper does. * Also in Dora's World Adventure!, everyone stops them by saying Fifi no swiping!, Sammy no swiping!, Fomkah no swiping!, and Ying Ying no swiping! just like Swiper no swiping! and they say "Oh Man" in different ways instead of how Swiper always says it. * In Dora's Got a Puppy, Dora and Boots say Butterfly no swiping! to Swiper's robot butterfly he made just like Swiper no swiping! and he also says "Oh Man" just like Swiper always does too. * The Big Storm, The Magic Stick, and The Missing Piece are the 3 episodes Swiper has swiped from Dora and Boots because they never even had the chance but Rojo the Fire Truck is the first Season 2 episode they finally stop him. * In The Missing Piece, Swiper just swipes random things from Dora and Boots since they don't really have anything on them except the wizard in the jigsaw puzzle but he never even swiped that, he swipes Dora's sock, Boots' boot, and Backpack. * In Beaches, Dora and Boots sing part of the Travel Song while Swiper is on to them when sneaks behind every booth because Dora tells the viewer to watch out for him while they sing it and he doesn't make his whisking sound when he comes out the second time. * In A Present For Santa, Swiper swipes Santa Claus's present from Dora and Boots because they're too late but they warn him saying it's Santa's Christmas present so they technically stop him that way instead of just saying Swiper No Swiping 3 times before if they had the chance on time. Category:Songs